Atsushi Ono
Atsushi Ono is a Japanese voice actor. Biography He was a narrator in Nagoya including documentary programs and CM narration since the late 1990's. Aiming to be a voice actor in 2003, he entered a professional class of "picture techno academia" managed to Tohokushinsha, Tokyo. In October of the same year he started at the Osawa office. He registered in 2004 and started as a voice actor. He had done CM narration for each company since the BMW 3 series "Walnut split crows" (works selected for the 15th brand of the year 2006). In 2010, he participated in the narration battle live "Oh chew end!" In Osaka and won the race. From October 2013, he was in charge of the narration of the 365-day daily changing commercial (KIRIN "Fire") which is the first in CM history. In September 2014, he appeared in BMW's TVCM "Clean Diesel Story". In the same month, at the Shinjuku Golden Town Theater, he performed a guest appearance at the comedy play of "Nemikuji Theater Live 2" presided over by Across entertainment, and first showed the voice managers of the dimension Daisuke his talent. In September 2015, in Nakameguro TRY, he appeared at "The Lame 3 Theme". Career Filmography Anime 2005 *Cluster Edge *Hell Girl *Naruto *Yakitate!! Japan 2006 *RGB Adventure *Aria - The Natural *Witchblade *Ouran High School Host Club *Glass Fleet *Gintama *The Story of Saiunkoku *Shakugan no Shana *Zegapain *Marginal Prince 2007 *Shining Tears X Wind *Guardian of the Sacred Spirit *Nodame Cantabile *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Baccano! *Bokurano: Ours *Myself; Yourself 2008 *The Diary of a Crazed Family *Soul Eater *Tytania *Tales of the Abyss *Birdy the Mighty Decode *Astro Fighter Sunred *Blassreiter *Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story *Ryoko's Case File 2009 *Sweet Blue Flowers *Cannaan *Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin *Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eye *Guin Saga *Valkyria Chronicles *Natsume's Book of Friends *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 *Astro Fighter Sunred *Naruto *Nyan Koi! *Basquash! 2010 *Demon King Daimao *The Betrayal Knows My Name *Maiden Spirit Zakuro *Angel Beats! *Ōkami-san & her Seven Companions *The Qwaser of Stigmata *Nura:Rise of the Yokai Clan *Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia *Heroman 2011 *Kamisama Dolls *Suite Precure *The Blooming Colors *Freezing *Bleach *Persona 4: The Animation *Ben-To 2012 *World War Blue *Amagami SS+ plus *Code: Breaker *Humanity Has Declined *Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse *Bodacious Space Pirates *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne 2013 *Arpeggio of Blue Steel *The Eccentric Family *The Pet Girl of Sakurasou *Gargantia of the Verdurous Planet *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation *The Devil is a Part-Timer! *Freezing Vibration *Unbreakable Machine-Doll *Yozakura Quartet 2014 *If Her Flag Breaks *Captain Earth *Argevollen *White Box *Bladedance of Elementalers *Marvel Disc Wars: The Avengers *Dragon Collection *Hamatora *Re: Hamatora *Barakamon *The Irregular at Magic High School 2015 *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *Mobile Suit Gundman: Iron-Blooded Orphans *Gate *Blood Blockade Battlefront *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist *Charlotte *Unlimited Fafnir *Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? *Heavy Object *Chivalry of a Failed Knight *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace 2016 *Active Raid *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *Kuromukuro *Hip Whip Girl *Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle *Descending Stories: Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinju *Fli[p Flappers *Bungo Stray Dogs *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic *Case Closed *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars 2017 *Saga of Tanya the Evil *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas *Sakura Quest *Re: Creators *The Eccentric Family *Magical Circle Guru Guru *Infini-T Force Roles 34342242.jpg| Michael Morbius Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)